What If?
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Kylie's drinking blood was really a sign that she was about to become a vampire. But what happens during and after her change. Remember, nothing comes easily to Kylie.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Kylie became a vampire at camp? How would the other campers react? More importantly, will Kylie survive what will go down as the craziest transformation ever?**

Kylie knew it was early when she woke up in the morning, she just didn't know how early it was. Socks was lying on her bed, meowing happily as Kylie sat up. She laughed and scooped the tiny kitten into her hand and nestled her face inside the warm fur. 

Kylie stood up and ignored the flash of dizziness she experienced when she stood up. She rubbed her head and waited for the room to balance and walked out of her room. She missed being at home, but being at Shadow Falls was the best experience of her life.

Miranda was sitting on the small sofa eating some cookies. She looked up at Kylie and raised an eyebrow.

"Kylie, you look a bit pale, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Kylie shrugged and frowned slightly. She was feeling a little bit dizzy but it was probably from lack of sleep.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go get a drink from the dining hall," Kylie said, walking past Miranda and towards the dining hall.

The fresh air felt brilliant against her face and seemed to calm down her swimming vision. Kylie was exhausted already and she wasn't even half way to the dining hall and her body was already weighing more with each step.

Kylie didn't get sick often, so this was unusual for her.

She went into the dining hall and placed her warm head on the cool surface of the table. Her head felt heavy today. She must have caught the flu no her mother had had while she was visiting for parents' weekend… Oh great, that's just what Kylie needed right now.

Like she wasn't already stared at and talked about enough, now, she would be known as the girl who spreads the flu.

She stood up and made her way to where the drinks were. She took a few bottles of ginger ale and a few bottles of orange juice and water and made her way back down to her cabin.

Kylie went into the cabin and back to her bed. Upon taking two sips of the ginger ale, her stomach protested as ejected the ginger ale and what was left in her stomach from supper last night.

Miranda rushed into the room, her eyes now presented worry and shock.

"Kylie, are you okay?" she asked, her face was slightly pale.

Kylie shook her head and rubbed some of the sweat off of her forehead.

"It's just the flu. My mom had it when I was visiting her over the weekend. It was a really quiet visit," Kylie said, now wiping her mouth.

Miranda didn't look too convinced.

"Do you want me to get Holiday?" she asked, placing her hand on my forehead.

Kylie thought for a second. She finally concluded that it was just the flu and it wasn't worth getting Holiday sick.

"No, I'm fine, but you shouldn't touch me, I might be contagious," Kylie said, worried for her friends safety. Miranda just laughed and smiled.

"I'm not worried about getting sick. Besides, I think I had this bug already before camp started," she said, walking out to give Kylie some time to rest.

Kylie tried to sip some more ginger ale but it met the same fate as the last sip.

By the end of the night, Kylie was still feeling horrible. It made her relieved that Della had decided to stay home a few extra days. She was definitely not in the mood to listen to Miranda and Della arguing.

Kylie was so tired and feeling so horrible, she wanted to just go to sleep and not wake up.

By the next morning, Kylie was still sick and not keeping anything down.

Miranda came in to check on her in the morning. Upon finding out that Kylie was still sick; she went up to get Holiday.

But, this time, Kylie was too weak and tired to argue about anything. She just fell back into her pillow and just lied there waiting for Holiday to come.

**Okay,****what****do****you****think?****She****doesn****'****t****know.****After****all,****her****mom****had****the****flu****so****she****must****have****just****caught****the****flu****… ****right?**


	2. Chapter 2

When the knock on the cabin door came, Kylie's head had started spinning and her stomach was churning, but since there was nothing left in her stomach to come back up, Kylie simply ended up dry heaving over the garbage for a couple minutes. She was making more noise then anything.

She could hear Miranda outside, nervously talking to Holiday. Kylie laid her head on her pillow and covered herself with the blankets. A chill had now replaced the upset stomach.

Kylie wanted to curl up by the fire place and warm up, but the thought of leaving the blankets, which weren't really helping her in the first place, sounded crazy.

"Kylie, can I come in?" Holiday's voice was laced with worry. She tired to sit up and open the door, but she felt like there were bricks strapped to her arms chest and neck. Her body felt too heavy to move.

"Sure, come in," Kylie coughed, her voice sounded so horrible. It sounded like she had strep throat. Kylie figured it was probably from puking so much. Her chest hurt just to talk and saying those three words seemed to drain a lot of the energy that Kylie had left. But since that wasn't very much energy to begin with, it left her dizzy and listless.

Holiday's eyes went wide when she saw Kylie. Kylie could only imagine how horrible she looked. She could feel the sweat pouring down her face, the clammy palms and she could even feel the warmth of her own cheeks. It was like a furnace in her mouth.

"Oh, Kylie, are you okay?" Holiday cried. But, Kylie could here the unspoken statement. You look horrible! And Kylie couldn't disagree, she was too tired to look in a mirror but it didn't take a genius to knew she looked like something that had just recently been run over by an eighteen wheeler.

"No, I feel like a run down, dirty gym sock," Kylie said, feeling as though that couldn't even begin to describe how horrible Kylie felt.

This was the sickest Kylie had ever been in her life. She didn't even think it was possible to be that sick. It was like she had the flu, mono and jet leg all at the same time. She felt like it was nearly impossible to stay awake but she was too miserable to go to sleep.

Holiday put her hand on Kylie's forehead. Kylie just loved how cool Holiday's hand felt on her warm forehead.

Holiday looked into Kylie's eyes and something dawned on her. Holiday's eye went wide with a mixture of surprise and other emotions that Kylie couldn't identify.

"Um, Kylie, I will be right back," Holiday said, standing up and rushing out of the room. Kylie's dry throat suddenly began begging for water.

"Miranda, water please?" she asked, trying not to sound like a pain. Her voice cracked as she spoke. Kylie was so grateful to have Miranda there. Miranda had been so helpful and so kind while Kylie was sick. She brought her water and held the garbage once the water would come back up.

Miranda and Holiday arrived back at the same time. Miranda had a face of compassion and Holiday's face looked equally compassionate. Holiday took the water from Miranda and took a quick sip before handing it back.

Kylie would have laughed under ordinary circumstances, but she was too weak and miserable to laugh at anything.

"Kylie, I need to have a word with you. Miranda, could you please run up to the main building and get a few extra blankets for Kylie?" she asked, her voice kind and caring as usual.

Miranda nodded eagerly and dashed out of the room. Once the cabin door closed, Holiday motioned for Kylie to scoot over. When Kylie didn't, Holiday pushed her legs over and sat down beside her. Holiday took Kylie's weak hands into hers. Kylie's hand must have been cold, because the new warmth on her hands felt nice.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you; it's not easy and I want you to listen with open ears, understand?" Holiday said, looking extremely awkward, as though she was about to tell her where babies came from or something equally as awkward.

Kylie gave an attempt at a nod but because of where she was so weak, she was pretty sure it looked like a physical tick of some sort. She was half expecting Holiday to jump by the motion.

"Kylie, remember when you drank that blood and were surprised when you actually liked it. You asked me if you were a vampire. Remember how I said it was a possibility but not certain?" Holiday asked at once, Kylie's mind seemed to be functioning slower then usual and her mind seemed to be working slower then usual, because she was having trouble connecting the dots. But, maybe that's because Kylie couldn't focus her thoughts long enough to understand what was being said.

Holiday seemed to see the lack of focus in Kylie's eyes before she continued on with what she was saying.

Holiday took a deep breath and sighed.

"What I'm saying is, you are becoming a vampire," Kylie heard Holiday whisper before she fell into the deep sleep her body had been pushing her to give in to.

Okay, second chapter, I am going to try to update this story soon. This is my first Shadow Falls fanfic. I am going to have fun with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie couldn't remember much from that point. From there was just a large blurb of incredible weak days full of sore stiff achy muscles and deep, death like sleeps. She could barely remain awake longer then an hour at a time if she was lucky.

When Kylie was awake, things were foggy and distant and hard to understand.

Miranda watched as her friend grew sicker and sicker, not sure what to do other then offer water and wipe the sweat off her friend's constantly cooling forehead. Miranda felt so useless, wishing there was something she could do to make this easier or to make it just go away. But, she knew what was happening to her friend and there was nothing.

Nothing could be done to make this go away; it had to run its course. And it terrified Miranda to know there was a high chance that her friend wouldn't survive this. She told herself that Kylie was strong. But then she looked at her pale, weak face and saw how sick she was, there was always that sick feeling of doubt.

Poor Kylie's face was so pale that it had actually taken on a gray assured her that she was fine and this was just the transformation.

Derek was concerned and wanted to know what was happening. Everyone wanted to know what was happening. But luckily everyone kept their questions to themselves.

* * *

><p>Holiday had said that this was going to be a rough time. Kylie required supervision in case anything went wrong. Because with this kind of transformation, there was always the chance that something could go wrong.<p>

Holiday was tense; she wasn't really sure what to make of this. A vampire was the last thing she had expected Kylie to become but there was no denying that she was becoming a vampire. The signs were all there and she was already changing.

Now Holiday had to admit her mistake. After telling Kylie that she wouldn't become a vampire, she had to now tell her the opposite. That she _was _a vampire. But, she had to look on the positive side and realize that regardless of how sick Kylie got, there was a reasonable chance that she would be okay and that everything would be fine.

But, Holiday knew that there was always a chance that something would go wrong. Holiday knew just as well as anyone that a vampire transformation was extremely rough and this is the second time that someone's ever made the transformation while they were atShadowFalls.

Holiday had to make sure that everything went okay; this meant late night and preparation. It also meant talking to the campers and informing them what had happened; not that they wouldn't figure it out for themselves. There were already rumours.

This was a new situation and it involved lots of attention. There was only a day, maybe half a day left until her change was done and then there would be a lot of explaining to glad Kylie's other room mate; a recently turned vampire was going to be back in two days; because at least Kylie would have a support system.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>kay, that was just a filler chapter, also a reflection on what was happening during Kylie's transformation


End file.
